


Date Night

by Rageycakes



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rageycakes/pseuds/Rageycakes
Summary: He may not clean up that well, but she likes him anyway.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibioniyuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibioniyuri/gifts).



> This was originally posted on tumblr for a fic prompt (casskin + dressing up) but I've made some edits and I'm reposting it here.

Cassie brushed her blonde curls over her left shoulder and fastened her right earring in, eyeing herself critically in the gilded floor-length mirror. 

She frowned, and brushed imaginary wrinkles from her glittering jade green gown - NOT an Augustine, thank you very much. She didn’t need that hassle tonight. She was missing something, but what?

Her hair, normally an unruly mess, was sleek and shiny, hanging in artfully loose waves, and pinned to one side with a vintage jeweled comb. Her makeup was dramatic, but tasteful. The gown was truly a marvel - low cut in front and back and form-fitting, with a slit that ran from floor to thigh, and a subtle sparkle that emphasized the jewel tone. It managed to remain on the right side of trashy, but only just. 

Lipstick. She needed lipstick.

Cassie rummaged through her makeup bag, looking for the perfect shade, and settled on a subtle nude with just a hint of pink. She shuffled back to the mirror to apply it. Tonight was going to be perfect. They’d planned for ages, taken every precaution. Which, to be fair, didn’t mean much when you were the chief seer of the supernatural world and her surly war mage commander boyfriend. Between a post-war community to clean up and restructure, a court of girls fast approaching hormonal, and a litany of petitions to sort through, they’d barely had five minutes alone together.

Okay, so they’d definitely had more than five minutes together, but that didn’t count.

Not like tonight would. Because tonight would be perfect. Three years, two wars, and more chaos than supernaturally possible later, they were finally going to get a night out, just the two of them. In a guaranteed disaster-free moment in time, even. Cassie knew better than to say those calamitous words, but seriously. Nothing could go wrong. She smiled as she applied the finishing touches to her lipstick, and caught a glimpse of her dashing beau in the mirror as he walked into the room behind her.

Of. Course.

“You are _not_ wearing that,” she told mirror-Pritkin sternly.

“Why the hell not?” He had the nerve to sound offended.

She rolled her eyes. It was so common a reaction to him that after three years, it was basically a natural reflex.

She turned around and folded her arms across her chest. Predictably, his eyes shot directly to her breasts and seemed to get stuck. She cleared her throat.

“Pritkin!”

“Hm? What?” His eyes didn’t budge. They were looking a little glazed.

“For the love of - you’d think you’d be used to them by now.”

He finally looked up at her face and grinned unashamedly.

“You look nice,” he said, and took several slow steps forward.

“Wish I could say the same for you!”

She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a speculative once-over. Scuffed old boots, but at least they looked clean. At least, they weren’t caked in mud. Black dress slacks that had probably seen better days, with a black button-down that had probably _never_ seen an iron tucked into them. And that goddamned war mage standard trench coat, positively bulging with weapons. 

She sighed, and he stepped closer, nearly nose-to-nose now.

“Couldn’t you at least put on a tie?”

Pritkin dug around in one of his pockets for a moment, then held a length of silk out to her. It was jade green, like her dress. Like his eyes. Irritation suddenly evaporated, Cassie smiled and kissed him on the nose before leaning back, wrapping the tie around his neck. In a few practiced movements, it was tied securely. She ran her hands down his chest, and then took his hands in hers.

“You look nice, too,” she said, and shifted.


End file.
